


К Рождеству

by WTF_Star_Trek_2015 (WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014)



Series: Драбблы G-PG13 WTF Star Trek 2015 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_Reboot_2014/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного чуда каждому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К Рождеству

**Author's Note:**

> автор [Med-ved](http://koala-uprt.diary.ru/)  
> бета [вредная_привычка.](http://geneti.diary.ru/)

Двигатели урчат что-то свое, такое, знаете ли, успокаивающее, такое рождественское, уютное, безопасное.  
  
Такое, знаете ли, благонадежное.  
  
«Поуррррчим, пожужжим, поживем».  
  
— По-ле-та-ем, — напевает мистер Монтгомери Скотт, «Монти» для прекрасной мисс Ухуры и «Скотти» в просторечии, открывает бутылку настоящего шотландского виски, на темно-зеленой фирменной этикетке которого криво намалеван носатый Санта.  
  
В инженерном — стерильная чистота, но — Рождество! — повсюду свисают гирлянды переплетенных разноцветных проводов.  
  
Абсолютно трезвые офицеры гамма-смены снуют по отсеку сноровистыми красными жучками.  
  
— По-ле-та-ем...  
  
  
В медотсеке, по случаю украшенном одинокой веточкой омелы («Никакого мусора в моем лазарете, энсин Чехов, и не смейте вешать это над дверью!» — доктор Маккой), в гудящей лампами тишине сидит здешний царь и бог в белом халате, накинутом поверх формы. Царь и бог сидит за столом, подперев голову широкой ладонью. Справа от него — банка с леденцами, слева — маятник Фуко, а перед ним — монитор.  
  
«Здравствуй, дорогая».  
  
Не то.  
  
«Джо, привет»...  
  
...это твой отец. Да, милая, тот, что уже второй год шлет тебе подарки на все праздники и так и не решился написать тебе хоть пару слов.  
  
Как ты, сердце мое? Два года — это большой срок, а дети растут так быстро.  
  
«Здравствуй, Джоанна»...  
  
...мне очень жаль. И я скучаю.  
  
Царь и бог делает глоток воды — он сегодня на дежурстве. Глубокий вздох.  
  
«Здравствуй, дорогая. Прости, что никак не мог написать...»  
  
  
По коридору, на погрузчике из инженерного, грохочет отдохновенный капитан с красным поролоновым носом и бородой из какого-то прокладочного материала, хохочет, кидает ветками реплицированной омелы во все приглянувшиеся парочки и разбрасывает нехитрые свои дары: какие-то сладости, листочки с «два дня увольнительной».  
  
  
Паша Чехов трижды расцеловывает голубоглазую медсестру Джонс в обе щеки и ухмыляется, лихо подкручивая несуществующие усы.  
  
— В России когда-то была традиция целовать трижды, — весело говорит он. — Не в щеки, конечно, ну да ладно.  
  
Джонс улыбается ему, и Паша поднимает над ними веточку омелы, брошенную капитаном.  
  
Это Рождество.  
  
  
Капитан стучится в дверь коммандера Спока и улыбается тому, облаченному в темную робу:  
  
— С Рождеством.  
  
И вручает ему маленькую яркую коробочку. Спок недоуменно смотрит на подарок, прячет руки за спину:  
  
— Я не праздную Рождество, сэр. Кроме того, у меня нет ответного дара.  
  
Капитан бесцеремонно вытаскивает его руку за локоть и роняет в ладонь коробочку:  
  
— Вас посетил Санта, мистер, потому что вы были хорошим мальчиком и помогали своему капитану.  
  
Спок кажется готовым возразить, но капитан перебивает, глядя весело и с надеждой:  
  
— Сыграете со мной в шахматы сегодня, мистер Спок?  
  
  
Лейтенант Сулу, затянув вокруг шеи петлю из мишуры, заглядывает в лазарет:  
  
— Доктор Маккой! Когда заканчивается ваша смена?  
  
От неожиданности Маккой отправляет письмо, несколько секунд смотрит на экран и вздыхает:  
  
— Вы, мой восточный друг, просто мастер неожиданных появлений. Что стряслось?  
  
Сулу шуршит мишурой:  
  
— Капитан собирает вечеринку в комнате отдыха, говорит, нам всем надо сбросить напряжение.  
  
— Слышал я, как он сбрасывает напряжение, — ворчит Маккой, вставая. — Громыхает и хохочет, как ненормальный. Проследи, чтобы он там не ел арахисового масла.  
  
Сулу снимает мишуру с шеи и, подойдя, набрасывает ее на Маккоя, после чего отдает честь:  
  
— Велено было информировать и привести. Ждем вас в комнате отдыха.  
  
Он разворачивается и уходит, чеканя шаг, и только тогда Маккой понимает, что лейтенант смертельно пьян.  
  
Он берет с собой пару шприцов с сорбентом — кто знает, когда этой консервной банке взбредет в... голову попасть в неприятности, пару — с антигистамином, и, передав дежурство медсестре («Чуть что — немедленно свяжитесь со мной!»), направляется в комнату отдыха.  
  
  
Немного чуда в рождественскую ночь: мистер Спок в коридоре чуть склоняет голову к плечу:  
  
— Сейчас, если я не ошибаюсь, вы собираетесь на вечеринку...  
  
Капитан трет нос: он объявил об этом по громкой связи трижды, заканчивая сообщения неуставным «хо-хо-хо, конец связи».  
  
— ... но после нее вы вполне можете зайти ко мне.  
  
Капитан широко улыбается, подмигивает — «заметано» — и уносится по коридору, помахав варежкой.  
  
  
На рабочем столе терминала главы медицинской службы мигает входящее сообщение.  
  
«Здравствуй, папа! Я очень рада, что ты мне написал...»  
  
Немного чуда каждому.


End file.
